


Better The Devil You Know

by the_butler



Series: Prompts [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: It wasn’t love. That’s what he kept telling himself for months of hookups. Not love. Just a want, a lust.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349839
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Better The Devil You Know

It wasn’t love. That’s what he kept telling himself for months of hookups. Not love. Just a want, a lust. It didn’t matter that for a few weeks now they ended up in each other’s arms afterwards, trading sleepy kisses and feather light touches and longing stares. Those didn’t matter, he told himself, not really. Not when all Bucky needed from him was a knot and a warm body to hold on to. Bucky told him that explicitly. He’d do well to keep it in mind. Even as he felt himself go insane with the warring desires within him.

Steve hadn’t been looking for anything other than an apartment to rent, and he found one that was close to work that was also, thankfully, within his means. Only he had to share it with a stranger, who he found out was a gorgeous single omega named James “Bucky” Barnes. He didn’t look at all like a typical omega: Bucky was built, tall, and not at all meek or shy. There was a constant parade of alphas going in and out of his room. Steve didn’t mind, it wasn’t like he didn’t bring home a date or two himself, and anyway Bucky’s dates didn’t linger around for small talk afterwards. They’d even joked about it, having become fast friends after Steve moved in. It wasn’t hard to be friends with Bucky- he was affable, quick to joke around, and though he had a smart mouth he was genuinely likable. It didn’t hurt that he looked the way he did. Steel grey eyes, wavy shoulder-length black hair tied up in a half ponytail, always sporting a stubble, muscled body clad in a loose tank top and tight shorts showing off thick thighs, if he hadn’t smelled sweet like chocolates Steve would’ve never known him for an omega. It didn’t take long for Steve to develop a sort of crush on his roommate, who puttered around doing nice little things for him in the apartment like bake him cookies or steep tea for the both of them. Bucky would even sometimes give him a neck and shoulder massage when he got home bone tired from working his job at SHIELD Securities. It was nice, coming home to someone, even if it was just a roommate you may be having a little crush on. 

It was a Friday night a year in when it happened. Steve was sitting in front of the television mindlessly surfing channels when Bucky came out of his room cursing up a storm.

“What’s up?” Steve asked, looking up to Bucky who stood next to the sofa with hands on his hips.

“Fuck. Nothing.” 

“Seriously dude, what’s wrong?”

“Ugh, it’s just...” Bucky sighed as he sat down next to Steve. “... my heat’s coming up, I can already feel it, and this asshole alpha just bailed on me.”

Steve stared at Bucky, and before he knew it he was already saying the words, “want me to help you out?”

Bucky stared at him for some seconds, and Steve felt himself color as he realized what he just offered. He started to stammer out an explanation, but Bucky stopped him.

“You want to help me ride out my heat?”

“Uh... yeah. Why not, right? I’m single, you’re single...” Steve trailed off. 

Steel grey eyes regarded him for some time, before Bucky said, “O-kay. But ground rules.”

“Sure.” Steve replied in what he hoped was casual enough, to mask his growing nervousness.

“Okay. One- this changes nothing between us. We continue on as roommates. Two- no feelings. I just need your knot. Three- goes both ways: you need help with your ruts I’m down. Is that clear?”

Steve nodded his head. “Yes.”

“All right. Okay. Now let’s eat something before my heat starts. Also remember to remind me to eat in between...”

“Yeah, I know how heats go.”

“Okay.” Bucky held out a hand, and Steve took it and they shook hands. “Now let’s eat.”

They got pizza delivered, because neither was in a state to cook: Bucky was feeling antsy from the oncoming heat, and Steve was too nervous with anticipation. They talked about safety, both had been recently tested, and likes and dislikes in the bedroom. Bucky was forthcoming, while Steve tried his best to not be embarrassed. 

“What’s the matter? You actin’ like I ain’t gonna be crying on your knot later.” Bucky asked with confidence, making Steve blush harder.

They got ready, and while Bucky was in the shower Steve took to stocking Bucky’s bedroom with snacks and bottled water. When Bucky came out of the shower in just a low slung towel, Steve knew that it was about to start. His roommate was giving him a heated look, and that was all it took to get Steve hard. 

Their first kiss was hard and fierce, belying the want that they had for each other at the moment. Bucky pawed at Steve’s clothes, eager to feel skin. Steve was eager to oblige, taking off his clothes with haste in between kissing. Bucky dropped his towel, and took Steve’s hand and urged him towards the bed. They sank down on the mattress, still kissing and touching each other. Then Bucky pushed at Steve and moved backwards on the bed, positioning himself. Steve kneeled, and got between Bucky’s legs.

“Can I?”

“‘M all yours.” Bucky answered lazily, and watched with hooded eyes as Steve got on his belly and started licking at Bucky’s cock. The brunette moaned when he felt Steve trail a hand upwards his thigh, and then a finger lightly circled his slick wet hole. As Steve worked his cock, a finger gently pushed inside, slowly going in and out, and Bucky kept moaning, encouraging. One finger became two, and then three, scissoring, getting him ready. The fingers pulled out, making Bucky sigh, and then Steve stopped sucking.

“You ready?”

“Mm... you made sure of that.”

Steve got back on his knees and took himself in his hand, giving his cock a lazy pump. He’d never been so hard in his life, looking at Bucky splayed out on the bed, watching him with hooded eyes. He guided his cock towards Bucky’s entrance, and slowly sank in to wet heat, groaning at the same time Bucky did. 

“Fuck, I knew you’d feel amazing.” Bucky panted. 

He smiled, and Bucky returned it with a smirk. The smirk left however when Steve started moving, long and slow strokes, testing his girth and Bucky’s comfort. When he felt one of Bucky’s leg wrap around his waist and nudge, he knew to position himself over the omega and started fucking him harder and faster. The room filled with their joined cries and moans. Bucky was a live, writhing thing, ever goading Steve to fuck him harder. When Steve felt his orgasm coming he pulled out, making Bucky whine. He shushed, and flipped Bucky over. The omega immediately presented, and Steve felt like he would go insane by looking at Bucky presenting, face down and ass up, knees far apart and hole dripping with slick. The alpha in him couldn’t help but growl, and Bucky actually giggled, preening that he could make his alpha for the night pleased. Steve gave a reverential kiss to one ass cheek before guiding his cock back in. 

“You’re so sweet for me, omega.” Steve said, and Bucky looked back to him with a sly smile. “Yes, alpha.”

And that was all it took for Steve to let his alpha take over, for the instinct to fuck, mate, breed take hold of him as he pounded Bucky into the mattress. There was no condom, as per Bucky’s request, and even if he knew the omega to be on birth control it didn’t stop him from trying his best to get Bucky pregnant with his seed. He fucked hard and deep, Bucky pushing back enthusiastically on his dick, egging him on, and it felt right, it felt like home, him buried balls deep in Bucky as the omega sang him praises slightly muffled by the pillow. 

When his knot started to build he dropped down on Bucky’s back, framing himself on his elbows on either side of the omega, caging him in, and he trailed sweet kisses on the side of Bucky’s face.

“‘M gonna knot you baby.”

“Yes.” Was the breathless reply. “Knot me, please. Want to come on your knot.”

It took two hard thrusts to get his knot into Bucky, helped by the copious slick, and it locked in place, making them both groan in pleasure. Steve reached around and grabbed hold of Bucky’s dick and it only took a few tight pumps before Bucky was coming, screaming his name, and his hole started to clench rhythmically on Steve’s knot, milking. Steve buried his head in the crook of Bucky’s neck as he ground his hips and came deep inside the omega. It felt like forever and just a moment at the same time, both lost to the delicious feeling of euphoria. When Steve felt Bucky come down from his high, he moved them to their side so that they’d be more comfortable. He kissed Bucky’s shoulder before asking, 

“How was that?”

“Fuckin’ amazing. Shoulda be doin’ this with you ages ago.”

Steve chuckled even as he felt something in his chest tighten. He tried not to think about it, instead filling his head and the room with small talk as they waited for his knot to subside. The night wore on, and Bucky’s heat came. The omega became bolder and demanding, asking to be knotted again and again, Steve only too happy to comply. At the end of the night, Bucky rode Steve to completion, crying on his knot like he said and coming untouched. Steve watched in awe, and then he was coming again, Bucky’s name ever on his lips. 

They spent the whole of Saturday in bed, only getting up to eat and go to the bathroom, and when Sunday came and Bucky’s heat broke they fucked one last time, slow and languid and full of kisses, something akin to making love. Out of all their trysts the past three days that last one may be the one that broke Steve, making him irrevocably chained to Bucky forever. 

And now, months into their arrangement, the feeling only magnified. With every heat and rut spent with each other Steve found himself wanting more and more from the omega, who remained true to his word. Bucky still considered him a friend and a roommate, and only a convenient heat partner in the throes of passion. Oh, he would call Steve his alpha in the height of ecstasy, but made clear afterwards that it was only that and nothing more. So Steve bit back the words that threatened to spill from his mouth, deciding this was the best way for them, for him to be able to hold Bucky without losing him, even if he felt he already lost. Ever careful, Steve would give a parting kiss and leave without saying anything, lest he lay bare his soul. 

It was an untenable situation, he knew. But perhaps, better the devil you know.

**Author's Note:**

> So I forced a fic out of me and this is what happened. Hopefully it was okay.


End file.
